The Story of Us
by Lovely Lizzie1
Summary: Gale went back for her.
1. Chapter 1

Explosions rang through the air. Madge Undersee stood in an empty field with around 800 people from her District. She could feel her heart break into a thousand pieces. As the bombs continued to detonate, she could only think of her parents who were still there in District 12. Fear clenched her soul.

"Everyone in here!" She heard his voice. He'd come back for her, just like he'd promised. Gale Hawthorne, the 19-year-old hunter and miner. He was pointing to the lake that was just barely visible from there. Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed forward. The panic surged through her and she hurried to the lake as fast as she could.

In the rush, Madge felt something brush painfully against her leg. She gasped, reaching down to hold her throbbing calf.

"Move! Hurry up!" Someone yelled from behind her. She was holding them up. With her face contorted in pain, Madge struggled forward. By the time she got to the lake, she could feel hot blooding running down her leg. She sat at the edge of the water as another bomb exploded. In fear, she looked back to where District 12 was supposed to be.

"Madge!" Gale's voice again. "Get in the water!" He shouted. She could see him herding a family in. She burst into tears, thinking of her parents stuck at home. Gale hurried to her. "Get in." He repeated.

"I can't." She squeaked. "My leg..." Gale knelt down to look at it. He grimaced just as another explosion rent the air. They saw a line of fire come up to the trees around them. Knowing he couldn't just leave her, Gale scooped Madge into his arms and started wading into the lake. As the water hit her injury, Madge let out a shriek. Gale just held onto her tightly.

"It's okay. I've got you now. I won't let anything happen to you. I came back. You're safe." He reassured her as the explosions dwindled away to nothing and the fire burnt itself out.

"My parents..." she said as sleep began to take over.

"I'm sorry, Madge. I'm so, so sorry."

"They're gone..." she added right before she fell asleep in Gale's arms.

* * *

The next time Madge woke up, she was lying on a bed of pine needles. Mrs. Everdeen was standing over her, surveying the crowd around them. Prim knelt at Madge's head.

"Mom, she's awake." Prim said softly. Madge tried sitting up, but Katniss's sister gently held her down. "You aren't well enough." She said. Mrs. Everdeen bent over to inspect Madge's left.

"I've put some moss on it to soak up the blood, but that's all I can do for it." She explained. Madge nodded to show she understood. Her whole leg throbbed painfully. The two Everdeen nurses moved on to another patient they couldn't help, leaving Madge alone.

"How's it feel?" She turned her head to see Gale holding three squirrels in one hand. He looked exhausted.

"Fine," she lied. He sat down next to her. "So... what happens now?" She asked. If anyone knew the answer, it would be Gale. He shrugged.

"Try to stay alive, I guess." He said. Madge swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Thank you. For coming for me." She closed her eyes. The pain was making her tired.

"You asked me to. Of course I did." Gale replied. He noticed how tired she was. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on you, okay?" Madge could only nod. Gale got up to bring the squirrels to a place where someone could share them and not go hungry.

When Madge woke up, Gale was there, wiping her sweaty forehead with a wet cloth. She felt nauseous.

"Hey Madge, how do you feel?" He asked quietly. Madge shook her head in response.

"I think your leg is infected." That was Mrs. Everdeen's voice. "Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do but keep it covered and clean, and hope for the best." She said. Madge could feel the pain shooting up her leg. A tear involuntarily rolled down her cheek. Gale wiped it away more gently than she could have guessed he could.

"It's okay. We'll find something to give you." Gale tried reassuring her. He stroked her hair, making sure it didn't get tangled.

Over the next two days, Madge got progressively worse. Every time she would wake up, Gale was there, holding her hand, stroking her hair, whispering to her.

And then all of a sudden, Madge heard it. It was the sound of wings but she knew it wasn't. It grew louder and louder until it seemed to be everywhere, filling the clearing in the woods with sound. Everyone was shouting and Gale wasn't by her side anymore.

"Here! She's hurt over here!" The strong and deep voice that was Gale's could be heard clearly over the din. Hands took hold of Madge's ankles and shoulders. She was lifted onto a stretcher and pricked with a needle.

"I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Gale said as she was wheeled towards a Hovercraft. He lifted her hand and kissed it, letting her leave with the medical team.

"I'll be waiting," Madge breathed, feeling the pull of unconsciousness. She was the first one on the Hovercraft.


	2. Chapter 2

The beeping of a machine was what woke her up. She was in a hospital room, with white curtains around her bed.

"H-hello?" She called out, her voice rough from lack of use. The curtains were opened, revealing a nurse with short blonde hair. "Mom?" Madge asked. The nurse gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, I'm not your mother." She explained. And suddenly, the memories of the past three days came flooding back. Quickly, Madge felt for her leg. It was still there and it didn't hurt anymore.

"Where's Gale?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"Mr. Hawthorne? He's probably eating lunch. Are you hungry?" The nurse set a tray of hot soup and bread on Madge's lap. She wasn't really that hungry. She just wanted to see Gale.

"Thanks," she said, ripping the bread and dunking it in the soup. "If you see Gale - uh, Mr. Hawthorne - will you let him know that I'm awake?" Madge asked as the nurse quickly checked the IV she was hooked up to.

"Of course. And if you need anything else, just holler." The nurse smiled brightly and began to close the curtain again.

"Wait!" Madge said quickly. The nurse peeked back in. "Where are we exactly?" She asked, looking around at the minimal surroundings.

"We're in the Hospital. In District 13," she explained, shutting the curtain. Madge thought she'd heard wrong. But she hadn't. District 13 was apparently still alive. This gave Madge such a renewed hope, that she didn't stop smiling all through lunch.

* * *

The curtains got yanked back so quickly, that Madge nearly jumped out of bed. It was Gale, finally coming to see her.

"Madge!" He exclaimed loudly. When he saw that she was sitting up in bed, he rushed to her, leaning down to hug her. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better since the last time you saw me." Madge smiled, hugging Gale back.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I was with Prim." Gale apologized. "But I'm here now." Madge smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

"How are you doing? With everything?" Gale asked, trying to be sensitive about it.

"I'm fine. My leg doesn't really hurt anymore." She showed him how she could bend it at the knee. He smiled sadly.

"That's really good, Madge. But I meant more along the lines of dealing with what happened." He sat down on the edge of the bed. Madge frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Gale shifted uncomfortably.

"I mean... about your parents." He couldn't even look her in the eye after he said this. There was a long silence.

"They're still alive," Madge finally said quietly. Gale shook his head.

"No, they aren't. I'm really sorry, Madge." He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "I should have tried harder to save them."

"No, they're still alive. I know they are."

"How can you know that?" Gale asked almost angrily. The tears that should have been in Madge's eyes, were in his. Madge recoiled slightly.

"If District 13 can survive the bombing, so can my parents." She started. "We had a cellar in our house. They would have gone there. They're still there." She explained. Gale shook his head sadly.

"Someone went back already to look. There are no more survivors." With this statement, Madge pulled back her first and punched Gale in the arm. Her face was contorted in pain. "Ow! Madge!" Gale rubbed his arm, shocked.

"Don't say that! My parents are still there! They have to. They wouldn't do that to me." The tears now came freely. Soon, she was sobbing and Gale reached out to pull her into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over.

Finally, a nurse came and told Gale that visiting hours were over and he would have to leave. He kissed the top of Madge's head and promised he would be back the next day.

"I'll be okay, Gale," she reassured him, wiping her tears away.

"I know you will be. You're strong." He closed the curtain behind him. The last thing she heard him say was: "I'll come back for you." Just like he'd been back for her the night of the bombing...


	3. Chapter 3

Gale came back every day for as long as he could. Madge still pretended to herself that her parents were alive. Gale let her, although he knew he shouldn't have. Then the day came that Gale went with Haymitch and Plutarch Heavensbee to get Katniss and Peeta.

All morning, Madge waited for him to return to the hospital for a visit. She called nurses in to ask if they could find him. Eventually, Mrs. Everdeen arrived, wringing her wrists with worry.

"Gale's out today," she said, her mind some place else entirely.

"Out where? He told me that he would come back." Madge scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"He'll be back. With her," and before Madge could ask who 'her' was, Mrs. Everdeen had burst into tears. "I'm sorry, dear," the blonde woman left quickly, leaving Madge with more questions than answers.

She tried to stay awake all night, waiting to see if Gale would indeed show up. Her eyelids dropped as the medication for her leg made her sleepier than ever. She decided to rest her eyes for just a second.

When she woke up again, the lights were on in her room. A nurse was bustling around, unhooking her from the machines.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her brain still foggy with sleep.

"You're getting a compartment today. You'll be free to go." The nurse smiled. This woke up Madge completely.

"When will I get to go home?" She asked anxiously.

"Today," the nurse repeated, misunderstanding what Madge meant.

"But what about District 12?"

"There is no District 12." With one final unplug, Madge was free from the machines, but not 13. "Someone's waiting at the front desk for you to show you to your apartment." The nurse helped Madge stand. Her leg felt pleasantly normal.

She didn't know the person waiting for her at the front. It was some young guy with a funny-looking goatee. He led her through the labrynthine halls, up several floors (how underground had the hospital been), and finally arrived at a door.

"Your key, Miss," he gave her a simple key and she unlocked the door. If she had been expecting any sort of luxury, she didn't get it. The walls were white, the carpet was tan. There was one bed, one couch, an outdated TV with bunny ear antennae. The single dresser was empty except for several pairs of the same grey uniform.

"The bathroom is down the hall. Here's the key for that." The goatee-guy gave her another key, but this one was attached to a wooden board that had "BATHROOM" engraved in it.

"Down the hall?" Madge looked around for any sign of a hallway in her compartment.

"Yeah, everyone on your floor uses it. Once you've turned 18, you can apply for a room with a bathroom." Goatee-guy sounded bored, almost lazy.

"Does everyone under 18 live this way?" She asked, feeling the scratchy sheets on the bed. Goatee-guy shrugged.

"Families get their own bathroom. Older people, government officials. This is what you get for coming here alone." With this, he left, shutting her in the tiny room.

Madge sat down on the bed, hung her head, and cried. She hadn't really come here alone. There was Gale. Well, maybe there wasn't. He'd come back for her only to leave her here. This place wasn't a sanctuary. It was Hell.

And Madge blamed Gale for bringing her here.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next three days, Madge figured everything out on her own. It seemed like everyone around her was a stranger. It was as if District 12 wasn't here anymore. Madge went to school, ate meals, attempted to drown out the required government TV programs. She hated it.

At around 1am one morning, Madge was still awake, sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the television's blurry screen. She felt lonely, defeated, and her leg still kind of hurt. She didn't think about her parents, or Gale, or even District 13. She wasn't thinking at all.

A knock on the door woke her from her lost thoughts. She turned the TV off, wishing there was a peep-hole in the door so she could see who it was. Slowly, she opened the door. In the dark hallway, she could barely tell who it was. They were tall and broad in the shoulders. The light from her tiny room flooded the hallway and lit up the visitor's features.

"Gale..." she breathed. All thoughts of blaming him disappeared from her mind. "W-where have you been?" She didn't use an accusatory tone and for that, Gale was thankful.

"Madge, can you sit down? I promise I'll explain everything to you, but you should sit, rest," he suggested. Madge nodded, going back to the couch. Gale sat beside her and told her about Katniss and Peeta, about the bombings and why they had to be there. He told her he had been helping Katniss recover, just like he'd helped her. He apologized over and over again for leaving without telling her. He said the offer to go was unexpected.

Once he had finished talking, Madge flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. For a moment, Gale was stunned, but he put an arm around her and told her everything would be okay now.

"I know it is," she said, pulling away from him. She understood now that being here, being stuck in this underground, god-awful place, was the Capitol's fault. Everything always had been.

"How's your leg?" He asked cautiously, sweeping blonde hair out of her face.

"A lot better, but still ache-y," she admitted. Gale stood up, then, looking around.

"Do you have any tea? I can make you some tea before bed."

"No, I don't have tea. This is all I have," Madge answered quietly, looking around the dismal room.

"What?" Gale asked disbelievingly. She nodded and then he shook his head. "This is unacceptable. Come with me," he took her by the hand and pulled her off the couch.

"Gale, please. I don't want to make trouble," she pleaded as he raided her dresser for the District-issued grey uniforms. She only had three, so he rolled them all together and fit them into one hand.

"You're not going to make trouble. You're coming to stay with me," Gale glanced once more around the room and decided there was nothing else to take. "Let's go. You'll be a lot happier with me - I mean, us. My family," she caught that mistake, that slip. It was what made her get up and hobble over to him, holding onto his arm to keep herself steady.

Together, they started down the hallway. The compartment that the Hawthorne's were in was up several levels. The elevator Gale pointed out was only for important government officials and the injured. Unfortunately, Madge either wasn't injured enough, or goatee-guy had forgotten to give her a pass-card. By the time they reached the second flight of stairs, Madge was trying not to whimper. She gripped Gale's arm tightly as they went up the first step and then the second.

"Are you okay?" He asked, making her stop. She shook her head, wishing they could take a break for a minute. "Put your arms around my neck," he instructed.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," Madge put her arms where he'd told her. He picked her up like a bride, setting the bundle of clothes on her stomach. Like that, they made it to his compartment.

Gale set her down gently when they got there. He let her hold his hand as he unlocked the door.

"You okay?" He asked, having to make sure, as he pushed the door open. She nodded, stepping inside. The Hawthorne's compartment was a mansion compared to hers. It had 3 bedrooms, a sitting area, a kitchenette, and their own bathroom. Madge took it all in with a feeling of gratitude. Gale led her to the couch and helped her sit.

"Stay here while I go tell my mom you're here," he said quietly. Madge nodded again, and Gale kissed the top of her head before going into the first bedroom to talk to Hazelle.

Madge lay down on the couch, realizing how comfortable and safe she was now. She felt her eyelids droop. _I need to stay awake until Gale comes back_, she thought, pinching her arm. But the harder she tried to keep them open, the heavier her eyelids felt.

When Gale came back with Hazelle, Madge was fast asleep. Without waking her, Gale carried her to his bedroom and tucked her in. Hazelle stood in the doorway, watching her eldest son make sure Madge was comfortable and truly asleep.

"She can stay as long as she needs to," she whispered. Gale looked up and smiled. He rejoined his mom and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," he said quietly so he didn't wake Madge.

"It's alright. Now you go to bed, too. You've had a rough week," she ordered. Gale grabbed an extra blanket and sprawled out as best he could on the couch. He knew that both Madge and Katniss were safe now. He fell asleep quickly that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Madge was woken up the next morning by the sound of Gale's younger brothers fighting. From what she heard, one brother had hidden the other's homework book and wouldn't admit to it.

"Quiet! Your brother is sleeping!" Hazelle hissed. The boys stopped fighting, but Madge couldn't fall asleep again. She slipped out of bed and slowly opened the bedroom door. Hazelle was in the kitchenette making tea and coffee, while Rory and Vick sat at the table, glaring at each other.

"Oh, Madge, good morning," Hazelle greeted her brightly.

"Morning Mrs. Hawthorne," Madge replied quietly, politely. She felt like an intruder, like she shouldn't be there at all even though she'd been invited.

"Please, just call me Hazelle," the older woman said. In her worn floral dress and deer-hide moccasin slippers, Hazelle looked the part of a mother. Madge could only remember her own mother wearing large ball gowns of every colour with sashes, jewels, and high-heeled shoes; or silk pajamas with a frilly night-cap. Madge nodded, smiling softly at her. She looked around the room and saw Gale fast asleep on the couch. He'd gotten warm in the night and taken off his shirt, so now his bare back was exposed and his shirt lay in a pile on the floor. As Madge, watched him sleep, he let out a loud snore that made Rory and Vick laugh quietly into their hands.

"Madge, dear, would you like some tea?" Hazelle asked gently. She shook her head.

"I should probably get going, actually. Thank you so much for letting me stay," she smiled widely at Hazelle.

"Well, actually, I think Gale's intention was that you could stay here. You could live here," Hazelle explained. Madge looked from Hazelle to Gale and back to Hazelle, astounded.

"Y-you would let me?" She stammered.

"We need to stick together, now more than ever," the woman from the Seam put a hand calmly on Madge's shoulder. "We would love for you to stay."

"Thank you," Madge said gratefully. "So much," she sat at the table with Rory and Vick while Hazelle poured her some tea. It was a lot more comfortable here. Things felt normal, happy, lively. Maybe it was the presence of people she knew, but Madge felt like this was _home_. She sipped the tea carefully so as not to burn her tongue. She'd never had tea like this; it was sweetand minty. She had some more, swishing it around her mouth a little before swallowing. To Madge, it tasted like Christmas, if Christmas had a taste.

Soon, Gale's six year old sister, Posy, came out, laying her head on the table tiredly. She didn't notice Madge at all, just closed her eyes and yawned loudly. Hazelle placed a cup of water in front of her.

"You were up too late, Miss Posy," she chided, clucking her tongue softly.

"I wanted to see Gale," Posy whined back. She lifted her head to drink some water. "Can I wake him up?"

"No. Absolutely not," Hazelle replied quickly. She leaned against the counter to drink her own tea. "He needs his rest, just like you do," Posy pouted for a moment, but then she saw Madge sitting across from her.

"What's your name?" She asked Madge nervously.

"Madge Undersee. What's yours?" Madge smiled sweetly at the little girl.

"I'm Posy Amandla Hawthorne, and I'm six," she proudly held up seven fingers to show Madge.

"That's wrong, Po," Vick corrected her. "You've got an extra finger up," Posy frowned and put one down.

"Six," she repeated. "You have very pretty hair," she added, looking at the long blonde waves that were Madge's.

"Thank you. I like yours, too. It's gorgeous," Madge said. Posy beamed, her round cheeks dimpled and her eyes glowed.

"I brush it twice a day!" She explained excitedly, holding up two fingers. "Right Vick?" She asked. Vick looked up and nodded.

"That's very good counting, Posy," Hazelle interjected. "Why don't the three of you go make your beds and get dressed. Then we'll go for breakfast." She suggested. The three kids jumped up, their chairs scrapping along the floor. Rory and Vick raced to the room they shared, pushing each other playfully as they went.

"Mama?" Posy tugged on the hem of Hazelle's dress. "I need help making the bed," she said softly.

"Get dressed and I'll help you in a minute," Hazelle smiled and bent down to kiss Posy's head before letting her go. In all the sudden commotion, Gale had woken up. He took Posy's spot at the table across from Madge. Hazelle placed a large mug of coffee in front of him, which he ignored to rest his head on the table. Madge had finished her tea, but she held onto her cup, watching Gale. She wanted to speak to him, thank him for everything, ask him how he'd slept, but she didn't want to disturb his rest. It wasn't long before Posy returned to the kitchen in a grey jumper and pants.

"Gale!" She cried excitedly. Hazelle gave her a reproachful look, but Gale picked his head up and smiled. He let her crawl into his lap and rest her head against his bare chest.

"Morning, Po," he kissed the top of her head and then had some coffee. "Did you have any good dreams last night?" He asked. Posy giggled and nodded. "What were they about?" Posy shrugged. "Oh, come on, I know you remember them," Gale tickled her and laughed as she squirmed and shrieked.

"I had a dream that our whole house was filled with ice cream and I had to eat it all. But I got a brain freeze!" She laughed loudly and Gale chuckled.

"You're silly," he said, slowly waking up. "Did you meet my friend, Madge?" He asked her. Posy nodded, looking over at Madge and smiling.

"She's nice!" The little girl bounced up and down happily.

"Yes, she's very nice," Gale smiled and winked at Madge who blushed and looked down at her teacup. Hazelle returned wearing the required grey uniform. Madge half-wished she could have stayed in the dress because it was certainly prettier, but it also seemed more human. She wouldn't be another part of the grey mob that was District 13.

"Boys, are you ready?" She called out. The door to their room flung open, and out came the two boys looking identical except for the several inch height difference and the smattering of freckles across Rory's noise. "Come get your shoes on - Posy, you too - and we'll go down for some breakfast. Madge, you're welcome to come with us - "

"I'll take her down when I'm done this," Gale interrupted, holding up his coffee. Hazelle nodded, herding the three kids out the door. "How'd you sleep?" He asked Madge when the door had shut.

"Fine, thanks," Madge nodded, feeling suddenly awkward. She'd been alone with Gale before, at home and here. But he'd always been fully clothed and had never just woken up.

"Did _you_ have any good dreams last night?" he teased, drinking more of his coffee. She smiled and shrugged just like Posy had done.

"I don't usually remember my dreams," she admitted. "How did you sleep? I would have slept on the couch, so you could have had a bed," she said. Gale waved this off.

"It's your comfort over mine. You're a guest here," he explained. Madge bit her lower lip. "What's that look for?"

"You're a guest here, too. This isn't your home - not your real home. Besides, you don't fit on the couch. It's too small," she reasoned.

"Are you calling me fat?" Gale asked, hiding his smile behind his mug.

"No... I-I meant... just that you're bigger than I am," she stammered.

"Madge, relax, I'm just teasing," he stopped her. She blushed again. "I'm fine on the couch. You stay in my room," he tilted his head back to drain the rest of the coffee.

"Thanks. For everything," Gale got up and rinsed his mug, leaving it in the sink for later.

"You are very welcome. Anytime," he crossed the room to his bedroom. "I'll get dressed and we'll go eat," he said. "Then maybe we can go see Katniss in the hospital. She would love to see you,"


	6. Chapter 6

Gale went slow for her, letting her lean against him when she needed it. Luckily, the cafeteria was only one floor up, so there wasn't a long way to go. Breakfast was the same grey gruel as yesterday with a piece of fruit each and a small cup of water. Madge was very thankful fo the cup of tea she'd already consumed. The gruel stuck to the top of her mouth and was very difficult to swallow. She couldn't finish it all, and gave the rest of it to Gale.

Once they were done eating, Gale brought their empty trays back to the kitchen. Madge stood up and waited for him to return. She felt weird about going to see Katniss. The two of them had been pretty good friends before Katniss had gone into the Games. Things had been a little distant between them since she'd been back. And besides, Madge knew Gale had had a thing for Katniss for a long time. She wasn't sure how he felt about his hunting partner now. Madge wasn't even sure how he felt about _her. _

"Ready?" he asked when he came back, jarring Madge from her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," she took hold of his arm, letting him lead the way. He told her the hospital was on one of the very bottom levels of the District.

"Just tell me if you need a break and we'll stop, or I'll carry you," they reached the first set of stairs which Madge didn't find too disagreeable. In fact, it wasn't until they had walked the length of an impossibly long hallway and arrived at the third set of stairs, that Madge requested a break. Again, Gale let her lean on him as a support.

"It's better than it was yesterday," she defended herself. Gale stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

"I know it is. You're so strong, Madge," he said softly. Madge felt a burning sensation where his lips had made contact with her skin. Her face went red, she could feel it, and her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to ask him what he'd meant by that kiss, but he was already talking again. "Can you keep going or do you want me to carry you?" he asked concernedly, thinking her reaction was of pain from her leg.

"No, no, I'll be fine. I can keep going now," she smiled a little. She didn't want to let him show any more affection than was needed. If he really didn't think of her that way, she didn't want to be led on. Maybe it was because they were going to see Katniss - a girl she knew he'd loved at some time in his life and maybe still did - that was making her over-think everything right now. It wasn't the first time he'd kissed her, either. He had kissed her hair mostly, smoothing it back down after his lips had parted with it. He'd even kissed her hand, although that's where everyone kissed her when she had greeted people at her father's parties.

By the time she'd gotten her bravery back to ask him about it, they'd arrived at the hospital. Gale led her past the reception desk and straight to Katniss's room. All of a sudden, Madge didn't feel weird about this; she was nervous. Gale had not fully explained why Katniss was in the hospital.

"I'll just go in first to see if she's awake," he decided, pulling away from her. "I'll be right back," quickly he went in, leaving her outside in the sterilized hallway. Madge breathed the smell of rubbing alcohol. The last time she'd been there, she hadn't noticed it. But now that she wasn't accustomed to it, the smell hit her with such a force that it made her dizzy. She was about to knock on the door for Gale when she realized he was opening it to let her in.

"C'mon in, she really wants to see you," he held the door for her, putting a hand on the small of her back to push her forward. Katniss lay on the hospital bed, her hair plaited neatly down her back. She looked a little worse for wear, but still probably better than when she'd first got back. Her eyes, usually so bright and sharp, were dull and watery from the morphling she was hooked up to.

"Madge, hi," her voice was thin and lacked conviction. Gale went around to the other side of the hospital bed. "How are you?"

"I-I'm good," Madge cleared her throat a little. "How about you? How do you feel?" Katniss shrugged, shifting to a more comfortable position. When she spoke, her voice shook.

"I want to go home," she bent her head down and Madge saw a tear fall into her lap. Gale took her hand in his and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"I talked to Heavensbee for you yesterday. He said that once you're better and they know things are safe, you can go back for an hour or so," he explained. Madge's heart jumped into her throat. If she could go with Katniss, she could go get her parents! She'd have to ask Gale later if she could tag along. For now, Madge reached out to rub Katniss's arm comfortingly.

"How's Peeta?" she asked quietly. For a moment, it seemed as though Katniss hadn't heard her, then Madge noticed how her hand had tightened around Gale's. Suddenly, an awful noise was filling the room. It started as a low rumbling, then turned into a loud screech. It took Madge a minute to realize it was coming from Katniss. Her face was red and her cheeks were stained with tears. Gale was doing everything he could to calm her down: he pulled her close to him, cradling her head to his chest. Madge backed away, terrified.

A nurse arrived to give Katniss more morphling. Once she'd passed out on Gale, he laid her back down gently and tucked the blankets right up under her chin. Madge choked back her own sob, making him look up as if just noticing her now.

"We need to talk. Come with me," he stood up and pulled her out of the room, back into the rubbing alcohol hallway.

"Is she okay?" Madge asked before Gale could speak.

"Yes, she'll be fine. But next time, don't say anything about_ him_," he advised, holding her by the shoulders.

"But why not? Why did she get so upset? I... I thought they liked each other," Madge went on. Gale sighed, struggling to find the words to explain it.

"Madge... when we went to rescue them... well, the Capitol took Peeta," he looked her right in the eye. "We don't know what's happened to him, if he's dead or alive or what. Do you understand?" As shocking as it was to her, Madge nodded. Her knees started to shake, so Gale led her to a chair. Her and Peeta had been pretty close friends when they were kids. And now... now he was gone. Gale stroked her hair, running his fingers through the ends of it.

"I'm fine, Gale. Really, I am," she reassured him.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" He asked, and she stood up to agree. "You're so strong, Madge," he repeated, leading the way back to his - their - compartment.

"Gale, I want to go back to 12 with Katniss," she blurted. Gale hesitated in walking, but he was firm with his answer.

"No, it's too dangerous," he decided.

"But what about Katniss? You think _she'll_ be fine?"

"I don't want you getting hurt. I'm not taking any more chances with you. Leaving you that night was bad enough," he said, referring to the night of the bombing. With this said, Madge felt her next question was moot. Of course Gale liked her. And she liked him, too.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the morning, Madge spent her time doing school work at the Hawthorne's kitchen table, worrying about Katniss and Peeta while also trying not to blush when she thought of Gale. She let her blonde hair fall in a curtain onto her Quadratics homework. It was difficult to concentrate when every time she blinked, she saw Peeta's emaciated face. It was terrifying to imagine him being tortured by the Capitol. She could only guess at the cruel things that were being done to him, and at how Katniss could possibly be feeling. Her reaction earlier was completely justified.

"What are you working on?" Gale finished washing the morning's mugs and sat down next to her.

"Quadratics," Madge quickly scribbled down some numbers. She'd always been good at school, thrived at science and music. Not so much at math, although she was a diligent worker most of the time. "The teachers here don't explain things very well, and I haven't been paying the best attention in class these days," she admitted, erasing what she'd had to start over.

"Can I help?" He tried peering over her shoulder at the question she was on. Madge couldn't see Gale being any better at this than she was. From what she'd noticed at school, he was the kind of person who sat at the back and thought of more important things than what was on the blackboard. He wasn't scholarly; he had street smarts.

"Sure, you can try," she sat back to let him read the question and see what she'd accomplished so far. She watched as his eyebrows knit together.

"Did you try the quadratic formula?" He finally said. Madge snapped back from her inspection of his beautiful face.

"What? No, I don't know what that is," she leaned forward to let him explain. He picked up the pencil she'd been using and quickly wrote out a formula at the top of her page. His writing was thick but legible. It contrasted nicely with the thin and perfect writing that was hers.

"See? You just put in the numbers that represent a, b, and c. Then you calculate it all, step-by-step," she nodded, looking admirably at him. He could catch a deer in the middle of winter /and/ become a mathematician.

"Thanks," she said quietly, blushing, turning back to the math so he wouldn't see her red cheeks. After testing out the quadratic formula a few times with Gale watching carefully to point out any mistakes, she smiled widely.

"Not so hard if you have the right teacher," Gale winked and leaned back casually.

"When did you get so smart?" she teased him. Gale laughed his reassuring laugh.

"I'm not that smart, Madge," he said. "I've just taken Quadratics before. You're the smart one in the room," Madge felt her heart flutter at the compliment.

"You're smart, too," she countered, looking back at the numbers on her page. There were only a couple questions left. She leaned over it, letting her hair fall forward over her shoulder again. She was halfway through the problem when she felt the warmth of Gale's hand brush against her cheek. He slowly moved her hair behind her shoulder so he could see her face. She looked up at him, catching his look of intent concentration. It was as if he would never see her again and was trying to memorize everything about her.

"What?" She asked, ceasing math for a moment to talk to him.

"Posy's right. You do have pretty hair," he said slowly, running his fingers through the ends of it. Madge blushed and averted her gaze from him. He chuckled a little. "Aw, is my girl blushing?" He teased, caressing her cheek where it was red.

"Y-your girl?" She looked up at him, searching his eyes for meaning. It was his turn to blush, the pink creeping in on his cheekbones.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, starting to feel a little awkward.

"So, you don't love Katniss?" Madge asked, turning in her chair to face him. Gale reached out to smooth the crease she'd formed on her forehead.

"No, I don't. Of course not!" He treated the question as if it was ridiculous. "Madge, there's a reason I offered for you to stay _here_ and not anywhere else. I do really like you," Madge felt her heart leap into her throat.

"I really like you, too," she said quietly, taking one of her big, calloused hands in both her soft, pink ones. Gale cracked a smile. He slowly leaned in to her, letting his lips hover over hers before actually kissing her. Madge felt his other hand move to the back of her neck, holding her still. She'd never kissed a boy before, but she found she liked sitting there with Gale Hawthorne, his warm lips pressed gently against hers. It felt right.

After a moment, he pulled away. She wanted him to keep going, but she wouldn't ask him for that. It was his choice.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, tracing her lower lip with his thumb. She was speechless and her heart was racing. Her first thought was that he was beautiful, too, in a rugged sort of way. But she didn't know how to make her tongue work after that kiss. She was saved the trouble of saying anything, because Hazelle and the kids came in just then. Gale quickly pushed away from her, standing up to greet them. Madge turned back to her math, gently blushing again.

"Gale, guess who we got to see today! Guess, guess!" Posy shouted, jumping up and down in excitement. Gale picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Who?"

"Primmy!" Posy clapped her hands and began telling him about Prim Everdeen. She got distracted for a moment, reminding her mother what Prim had said about her new hair bow. Gale leaned over Madge's homework, pretending to fix a mistake.

"Hey pretty girl, you're blushing again," he whispered to her, his hot breath in her ear. She smiled a little and went back to the Quadratics. She could get very used to being with Gale.

**A/N Thank you to tonks-quinn57 for the line "Aw, is my girl blushing?" Also, thank you to the people who write such lovely reviews for me! Can't thank you enough, seriously!**


	8. Chapter 8

For the next two weeks, Madge and Gale took turns sleeping on the couch. They spent evenings after dinner doing Madge's Math homework, and every weekend, they went to visit Katniss in the hospital. She was improving steadily, but it always stressed Gale out to see his friend like that. It was usually Madge who stayed by Katniss's side while she saw the things that weren't there; while she cried out for Peeta; while she suffered through the meals she couldn't swallow.

"Madge?" Katniss said one morning before the morphling injection kicked in.

"Yes, Katniss?" Madge stroked Katniss's hair while Gale listened from the doorway.

"Will you come back to 12 with me? I don't want to do it alone," Katniss leaned her head against Madge's hand. Madge sighed a little.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to."

"Please..." Katniss trailed off, falling asleep. Carefully, Madge pulled the covers up, tucking her in. She stood up once she was sure Katniss was asleep. Suddenly, Gale was beside her, an arm around her shoulders.

"Ready to go home?" he said softly.

"It's not home, but yes," her voice shook slightly as she thought about her parent's house in District 12. Gale sighed and began to lead her to the door.

"I'm sorry, Madge. It's not even a good idea for Katniss to go back," he explained, sounding genuinely sorry.

"I understand, Gale," she said as they made their way back to the Hawthorne's compartment. He made her stop right outside the door, taking both her hands in his.

"Maybe you can sit in the Hovercraft when Katniss goes," he offered. "But I won't forgive myself if you go down and... and something happens," Madge's face lit up.

"Really?" Gale nodded and shrugged a little.

"Why not-" before he could continue, Madge had flung her arms around his neck. "I'll have to ask Heavensbee first, though. Don't forget that."

"Thank you so much!" She pulled back a little and kissed him. It was the first time she had initiated the display of affection, parting her lips slightly to bravely lick his lips. Gale seemed to like this, because he tangled his fingers in her hair and held her tightly to him. They were forced apart by the door of the compartment swinging open. 13-year-old Rory stood there. Madge blushed and Gale let out a nervous chuckle.

"It's just Gale and his girlfriend," the boy called back in to his mother, stepping aside so Gale and Madge could come in. Gale gave him a glare for interrupting them.

"How's Katniss doing?" Hazelle asked. She was sitting on the couch, darning socks for the boys. Gale took Madge's hand and led her over, sitting down and pulling her on to his knee.

"She's better. They talked to her about leaving by the end of the week," Gale explained. "She still wants desperately to go back to 12," Hazelle clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"You've told her how dangerous it'll be?" She asked. Gale nodded, but Hazelle continued. "There could be explosives, radiation, spies! Not to mention she'll be all alone."

"I know, Mom," Gale squeezed Madge's knee. "We're going to be watching from the Hovercraft. And we'll go down if she needs help," Madge wasn't sure if he was including her in that 'we', but she knew she was prepared to help Katniss if it was necessary.

"Still, I'll be able to breathe better when you come back in one piece," Hazelle set down the socks and needle. "Lunch is in half an hour if either of you want to shower before then."

"No, I'll have one later," Madge replied.

"I guess I'll have a quick one," Gale got up and Madge took his spot. When they heard the water start, Hazelle turned to her.

"I was talking to Eva earlier, you know, Katniss's mother," Madge nodded. "She said their compartment has three bedrooms. We really love having you stay with us, Madge, but there just isn't enough room for all of us. Eva said that you can stay with them, starting this weekend," she explained. It caught Madge off-guard, but she nodded.

"Yeah, of course. That sounds really good," she smiled to hide her disappointment. Hazelle gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You're a lovely girl, Madge -"

"But there's not enough room. I understand, really. Gale and I can't keep sleeping on the couch," Madge interrupted.

"Thank you. You'll be more comfortable and you'll get to see Katniss more often once she's out of the hospital," Hazelle resumed darning. Madge watched the woman's expert fingers thread the needle in and out, over and under.

"Do you want some help with that? With the socks?" Madge asked. "It was the one thing my mother had the patience to teach me," she admitted.

"Sure, help yourself," Hazelle set the basket of socks in between them and smiled warmly. The two of them set to work, keeping themselves busy until Gale came out, his dark hair still a little wet. When he saw Madge, he smiled, amused.

"What?" She asked defensively. He shrugged.

"Nothing. I just didn't know you could knit socks."

"It's not knitting, it's darning. And you learn something new every day," she replied. Gale chuckled and flopped down beside her, pecking her cheek.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do?" It was Madge's turn to shrug.

"I still can't do quadratics very well," she teased. "Must be my tutor," Gale was about to retort when Posy came in, rubbing her big brown eyes.

"I'm hungry," she whined, signalling the time for them all to go to the cafeteria. Gale took hold of Madge's hand and she leaned into his arm. "Gale, I want up!" Posy cried, stretching her arms up to him. With a sigh, Gale picked her up, holding her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. She shrieked, laughing.

"What? You don't like this?" He pretended to be surprised.

"Noooo! I want a piggy-back!" Posy tried to right herself.

"But I'm holding Madge's hand," he said, setting her right and holding her in one arm. Posy brushed her hair out of her face.

"I wanna hold Miss Madge's hand!" She exclaimed, reaching for Madge now.

"I thought you wanted me to carry you," Gale shook his head at her fickleness. He let her down and she grabbed Madge's other hand, swinging their arms back and forth. Madge was certainly going to miss the Hawthorne's when she moved out. They got their dinner and sat down together.

"Oh, there's Heavensbee. I'll go talk to him about you coming to 12," Gale stood suddenly, heading toward the plump man and his assistant. Madge watched him go, eyeing Plutarch nervously. It was hard to tell how the conversation was going because neither man made any actions or change of expression. She turned back to lunch, nibbling her vegetables. Rory and Vick had both finished their meal by the time Gale returned.

"So... what'd he say?" Madge asked impatiently. Gale sighed and sipped his water before looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, Madge. He said there were too many risks," he looked extremely apologetic. Madge felt tears blur her vision and she shook her head.

"No, but I need to get my parents. I need to bring them here."

"They... they aren't there, Madge. I'm really sorry, but they couldn't be. There's nothing left," Gale admitted to her for the second time. Madge stood up abruptly, dishes clattering as her knees hit the table. "Where are you going?" Gale stood to follow her.

"Stop taking everything from me!" She said angrily.

"W-what are you talking about?" He took a step toward her, cupping her tear-stained cheek in his hand.

"Stop taking away my hope... a-and my home. I don't want to lose either," she had calmed down a little, blinking away new tears. "I don't want to move in the Everdeen's. I don't want to admit my parents are -"

"Sorry, back up a little. The Everdeens? Who said anything about moving in with the Everdeens?" Gale interjected. He wiped Madge's eyes.

"Your mom did. I move in this weekend because there's not enough room in your compartment," she suddenly felt silly for blaming these things on Gale. "Sorry, I thought you knew," she looked down at her feet.

"Madge... it's okay. I'll talk to my mom. You can stay with us," but she was shaking her head.

"No, Gale, her and Mrs. Everdeen already arranged it," she sighed and smiled weakly. "Besides, now you won't have to sleep on the couch."

"M, I would sleep on the couch every night if it meant you could stay with me," Gale admitted, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Thanks."

"M-maybe we should get our own compartment together," he offered. Madge frowned.

"You mean, like-"

"Let's move in together. Just the two of us."

**A/N Review and tell me what you think should happen next!**


	9. Chapter 9

Immediately, Madge pulled away. It was too much.

"Can we go somewhere and maybe talk about this?" she asked, trying to hide the shock from her voice. Gale became tight-lipped, but nodded. He took her hand and led her down the hall to an empty storage closet. She noticed how clammy his hand was. Once they were inside, Gale looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to speak.

"We've been dating for two weeks, Gale," she said quietly, clasping her hands in front of her. He nodded. "We kissed for the _first time_ two week ago. Moving in together is not the next step."

"So you're saying no?" he asked, his eyebrows knit together. Madge sighed loudly.

"It just seems like a lot all at once. What about this makes sense to you?" Madge quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, for one thing, we've been more than friends for more than two weeks. All those times in District 12 when we watched the Games, when we walked to school together. It wasn't official, but it was something. Right?" he began sounding sceptical and scared. Madge quieted him with a soft kiss.

"I don't think that counts. You don't understand what 'moving in together' means," Madge seated herself on a pile of cardboard packing boxes.

"So, tell me what it means. We were already living in the same compartment," Gale countered.

"Moving in together means we're serious. And I really, really like you, Gale! But we haven't even said the L word to each other yet. You can't skip steps in a relationship," Madge explained while Gale pulled a box over to sit beside her.

"Relationships don't follow a textbook schedule. Who's to say this _isn't_ the next step? Maybe we aren't skipping anything," he reached out to take her hands in his. They were so small and fragile. All he wanted was to keep them safe, keep _her_ safe.

"Why do you want to do this?" she asked.

"Why _don't_ you want to do this?" he retorted, frowning at her. Madge bit her lip, trying to organize her thoughts. As much as she didn't want to answer, she knew she would have to.

"Well, first of all, I'm only 17. I'm young and I make mistakes. But this is one mistake I don't want to make, because if it doesn't work out..." she sighed, pausing to think of how to say it. "I don't want to move too fast and get hurt."

"I would never hurt you," but again, Madge was shaking her head at him.

"You say that now, but what about in a couple months when you can't stand that I hog the blankets and I wake up every morning at six? Or... what if I break up with you because you never clean your dishes or you put your feet on the coffee table?" she continued, pleading with him to understand.

"I don't put my feet up on the coffee table -"

"Gale, please!" Madge stopped him, taking a second to re-compose herself. "I don't want to rush into this. It's really best if I stay with the Everdeen's," she said the next part slowly, making sure it sunk in for him. "For now," Gale looked up at her after staring at his shoes.

"You would change your mind?" he asked disbelievingly. Madge nodded and smiled.

"In the future, sure, when our relationship has stood the test of time. I do really like you. Don't forget that," she leaned forward to kiss him. He tried parting her lips, but she pulled away. "And it's okay that Heavensbee said I couldn't go to 12. If Katniss really wants me to go, I'll go. She runs the show," Madge smirked and Gale chuckled.

"That's very true," Gale agreed, bringing Madge's hands to his lips to kiss them. "Can I apologize for asking you to move in together? I guess I didn't really think about any of the stuff you said," Gale asked sheepishly. "And I'm really sorry you can't stay with us anymore."

"You can apologize, but you really don't need to. I forgave you already," she replied. "On the bright side, you'll be able to visit Katniss and me at the same time."

"Perfect," Gale smiled and stood up. He pulled Madge to her feet as well. "What's the rest of your day look like?" Madge pulled back the sleeve of her grey jumper to see the ink schedule.

"Since it's Saturday, I just have homework and reflection before dinner," Madge looked up to see Gale smirking, his eyes twinkling. "Why?" she asked, curious and worried.

"Disregard all of it. I want to show you something," he opened the door of the storage closet, looking up and down the empty corridor. "But you can't tell anyone about it. Promise?" she nodded and let him lead the way.

"What is it?" she wondered aloud.

"Well, it's not a new compartment, so don't worry about that," he winked at her and she laughed.

"That didn't answer my questions," she remarked.

"Fine. Let's just say it's the next step in our relationship," Madge's heart leapt into her throat and stayed there.


	10. Chapter 10

Gale took her down deeper than she'd ever been before. When they finally arrived, all Madge saw was a heavy metal door.

"What's in here?" she asked nervously. Gale smirked.

"Well, there are a few things, but I just want to show you one," he put his hand on the doorknob, but hesitated. "Close your eyes actually," he suggested. Madge did as he said, reaching for his hand so he could guide her. They were met with a blast of cool air upon entering. Gale did not speak as he took her around, heading for the door on the other side of this room. He made sure she didn't knock over any of the weapons in the room. Beetee would have him out if anything was damaged. Once they were safe in the next room, a warm breeze circulating around them, Gale let her open her eyes.

What she saw stunned her into silence. Big trees with leafy branches towered over them, bright pink flowers bloomed amongst orange and yellow ones, hummingbirds fluttered in the air while a butterfly landed on Madge's shoulder. She giggled and held a finger to it so it would catch on. She let it fly off, watching it settle on a flower.

"Gale... this is beautiful! What is it? I mean, where are we?" she turned to him, seeing him sit down on the lush grass.

"We're still in 13, don't worry," he patted the ground next to him. "This is where Beetee works," Madge sat next to him, still looking around in awe.

"Are we allowed in here?" she asked, reaching to put her hand over his on the grass.

"This is where I work, too. From now on, at least. Beetee said he needed my help, said he wanted to pick my brain on snares," Gale chuckled lightly, then leaned in towards Madge's ear. "Do you like it?" he said softly, his breath moving her hair. She shivered and nodded.

"I love it, Gale," she leaned back so she was lying down. The ceiling appeared as a blue sky without a single cloud to mar its brilliance. Gale joined her laying down, making sure he could still hold her hand.

"You love it?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, guess what?

"What?"

"I love _you_," he turned his neck to watch her reaction to this. She didn't move, but a tear rolled down the side of her face making Gale frown. "I-I'm sorry, please don't be upset, don't -"

"Do you really feel that way about me?" She asked, interrupting his panic.

"Of course. I think I have for a long time, I just never realized it was love." Gale wiped the wet streak left from the tear away from her cheek. "Why are you crying?" Madge smiled.

"Because I never thought I would be so lucky to hear Gale Hawthorne say that he loved me," she explained, turning her head so she could kiss him. She felt as though fireworks should have been going off; everything about this moment was beautiful.

"I love you, Madge Undersee," he repeated, pulling away to look into her hazel eyes.

"I love you, too, Gale."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she cuddled into his side. She began to hum a song, some Sonatina she knew on piano, her soprano mixing perfectly with the happy chirping of birds. Gale felt himself slip into a euphoric sleep. Madge closed her eyes as well, not caring that she was in District 13 as long as Gale loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

It finally came: the day they could go to District 13. As Madge had predicted, Katniss was able to secure her a spot on the hovercraft. The two girls were now living together - along with Mrs. Everdeen and Prim - and had spent nights awake together talking about the good things in life. Katniss had badgered her about Gale. Madge explained how she'd stayed with them for several weeks and what their first _real_ kiss had been like. She left out the 'I love you' story for Katniss's sake.

"Everyone ready?" Plutarch Heavensbee asked, bustling around to make sure things were set. "Katniss, you're sure about this?"

"Yes. I need to do this," she answered for the fiftieth time.

"Okay, all aboard!" The crew of people were ushered onto the craft. Madge found herself holding Gale's hand tightly.

"It's okay, Madge. Whatever happens, I still love you," he said quietly so no one else woudl hear. She nodded and gulped while they were seatbelted in. There were no words she could say. The truth about her parents hung over her like an unwanted cloud. Were they really still there? Or was Gale right about no more survivors? Would she be able to live with herself knowing she left them to burn? Or would she feel the same as she'd felt for the past couple months?

They took off smoothly. Madge barely felt them leave the ground. Gale was given a head-set to talk to Katniss with when she went down.

"Deep breaths, Catnip," Gale instructed when they began positioning themselves over the Hob. Heavensbee returned to give last-minute rules for the excursion. Katniss was directed to a ladder that would bring her to the ground. She gave Gale and Madge one last look.

"Find them," Madge mouthed, pleading. Katniss nodded and then she was gone. They could still see her on a large screen, but Madge couldn't hear her.

At first, Katniss wandered around her old home. She collected the things that had survived - Buttercup being one of them.

"She's going to your place," Gale said, one hand pressed against the earpiece, the other reaching for Madge's. She took it, staring intently at the screen. Gale rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. She started feeling sick watching Katniss pick her way through ashes.

"I can't watch," Madge turned her body to bury her face in Gale's broad chest. He wrapped an arm around her, running his hand through her hair.

"I'm right here. It's okay," his hand stopped on the back of her head while Katniss searched the remains of the Mayor's house. She was so close to Gale that she could hear Katniss's tiny voice in the earpiece.

"They're... no. Tell her... tell her I'm sorry."

Without stopping to think about how she felt, Madge burst into tears just as the crew began to pull Katniss back up.

"Shh, shh, Madge," Gale soothed, holding her tight to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know it hurts." She felt her legs go weak, so Gale sat down with her right where they were. The second Katniss was back aboard, she knelt beside them and put a hand on Madge's shoulder. For all the times Madge had supported her, Katniss had difficulty returning the favour. She felt too responsible for this.

Madge cried herself to sleep in Gale's arms before they got back. He carried her back to the Everdeen compartment, not wanting to wake her.

"Do you mind if I stay for a bit?" he asked Katniss while he tucked her in.

"No problem," Katniss smiled softly and let Gale lay next to Madge. He was surprised at how soundly she slept. He'd been so used to Katniss waking up screaming in the hospital.

Eventually, Gale couldn't help but fall asleep as well, his body pressed close to hers. She felt much more frail and tiny against him this way. He'd wanted nothing more than to protect her, yet here she was: broken.

They slept soundly until Prim and Mrs. Everdeen returned from a shift at the hospital. Gale was gently shaken awake by Eva Everdeen.

"Your mother will be getting worried about you, Gale. I think Madge will be okay now," she nearly whispered. Blinking away sleep, Gale slowly got up, doing his best not to disturb the sleeping girl. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. She looked so calm, but he knew that look would disappear as soon as she woke up.

"Gale?" she murmured before he could reach the door.

"Yes, Madge?" he replied just as quietly as Mrs. Everdeen had spoken to him.

"I want to go with them," she stated simply. Her lower lip trembled and she hugged her shaking body.

"No, you don't. You can't, okay?"

"Okay," she was easily talked down. Gale knew she was just upset and tired.

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow. Get some rest," he paused with his hand on the doorknob. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Madge was asleep again by the time Gale closed the bedroom door behind him.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Catnip. You did amazing today," he said, smiling in Katniss's direction.

"Thanks. We'll take care of her," Katniss reassured.

"I know you will. Thank you." With that, Gale headed back to his compartment, wishing he was back in Madge's bed with her.


End file.
